For The Love Of A Child
by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter
Summary: Yuffie took a step back, glancing around the room before turning back to face her father, Godo once more. "LET IT BE KNOWN ON THIS DAY, I LADY YUFFIE KISARAGI, FORFEIT MY BIRTH RIGHT AS PRINCESS TO BECOME THE NEXT RULER OF WUTAI. I RENOUNCE ANY CLAIM I HAVE TO THE KISARAGI BLOODLINE." Yuffie sets out to find her son, a son she was told died at birth and tell a man he fathered a son
1. Chapter 1

**This was an idea that just wouldn't leave my mind. **

**Your reviews will be the deciding factor whether this will continue beyond the first chapter.**

**And I have not edited this, so there maybe some mistakes, such as grammar issues, missing and misspelled words.**

**And I apologize for the shortness but I warn that most updates will be.**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix is the rightful owner because if it was me, I'd be rich instead of poor.**

* * *

**Song I listened to as I wrote this. (-We All Bleed- by Crossfade) and I will find you by Clannad**

* * *

**For The Love Of A Child**

* * *

**Prologue**

Large red doors slammed open. "Where is he? Where is my son, you bastard?" Yuffie screamed, fists clenched at her side.

"Silence!"

"You lied. You all lied." She angrily indicated with her hands toward Godo, Gorkii, Shake, Chekhov, Staniv, as well as many other councilmen in the room. "My son is a live. The truth is out. I saw the papers hidden in your office chamber, father...Now, TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She shook with the effort to control her anger.

"Like hell you don't. Does the names Shimazu and Fujiwara, ring a bell? Or how about that you paid for them to take away my baby, your grandson?"

"Daughter, I did what had to be done. You had your whole life ahead of you_,"_ Godo paused before continuing_. "_Contrary to what you may believe, I do care what happens to you_. _I only had your best interest in mind..." Everyone exchanged worried glances, watching Emperor Godo look directly at his daughters' angry face, showing no remorse for what he had done to his only daughter. There were those who had disagreed with Godo's decision from the beginning but had chosen to remain silent, upholding their loyalty to their Emperor.

"Like hell you did...You only care about your ego and your self-image. How could you sit by and watch me grieve for a dead child, who you knew was alive. Or how about the fact you could have prevented me from trying to take my life by confessing the truth." She was furious. She never imaged that she could feel complete hostility toward someone as she did in that moment.

"You will speak to me with respect, daughter." Godo yelled, flustered, with the need to feel respected for his outrageous decision.

"Respect...respect...like the respect you had for me. I loved my son before he was even born but that made no difference to you. You saw no problem in leading me to believe my newborn son was dead. In my eyes, that makes you a heartless monster.""

"You know as well as I do that..that _child_ would have been your downfall. A child born out-of-wedlock is a disgrace...exspecially to a princess. Someone of your status has a duty to upheld, as well as make sacrifices. It's your obligation as princess, to do what is best for this country and it's people. Raising a bastard child wouldn't have been one of them."

"If the people of Wutai think that it is acceptable to take a baby away from their mother then have said mother be lead to believe the her baby is dead. Then by hell, I want nothing to do with them or this country. I hope you rot in hell. I won't rest until I have my son in my arms..."

"Daughter, it is in your best interest to forget about it...You are to marry Naruhito and you can have other children. "

"You really don't get it do you," shaking her head. "What you've done is unforgivable...I want my son and nothing will keep me from finding him..." She said as she took a step back, glancing around the room before turning back to face her father, Godo once more. "LET IT BE KNOWN ON THIS DAY, I LADY YUFFIE KISARAGI, FORFEIT MY BIRTH RIGHT AS PRINCESS TO BECOME THE NEXT RULER OF WUTAI. I RENOUNCE ANY CLAIM I HAVE TO THE KISARAGI BLOODLINE."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS. I WILL NOT EXCEPT THIS."

"WATCH ME!"

"You need to move on, forget about that _disgrace_. It is time to put this behind you. But know that if you go through with looking for _it_, then I will no longer consider you my daughter once you step foot out of Wutai. You will be dead to me"

"So be it."

* * *

**So what do you think this worth continuing or should it be trashed?**

**If I do continue, then the father of her child will come to light a few chapters into the story. I do want to point out that there may or may not be a romance between Yuffie and her child's father. They will learn to work together but the love part might be placed on the back burner. Depends what the readers want.**

**So it will be up to your reviews whether anyone finds out. **

* * *

**FACTS: The Shimazu would become one of the families of Edo period _daimyō_ to have held their territory continuously since the Kamakura period, and would also become, at their peak, the wealthiest and most powerful) _tozama_ family with an income in excess of 700,000 _koku_. **

**The Fujiwara dominated the Japanese politics of Heian period (794–1185) through the monopoly of regent positions, _sesshō_ and _kampaku_.[4] The family's primary strategy for central influence was through the marrying of Fujiwara daughters to emperors. Through this, the Fujiwara would gain influence over the next emperor who would, according to Japanese family tradition, owe loyalty his grandfather.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MysticPhoenix1992: Thanks for pointing out that one mistake, I have corrected it.**

**ninjakelso: Thank you for your encouraging review.**

**KHGiggle: Thank you for the review.**

* * *

******Author note: Most of the chapters will be most likely be on the short end. **

******And for the most part, Yuffie will act more mature in this story**

****** but I believe once she is closer to being reunited with her son, a part of her old self-will slowly come back.**

******And if you have read any of my other stories, you could pretty much guess who the father is.**

****** I hope that doesn't you turn away.**

* * *

**Recommended song for this chapter-Clannad: Of This Land **

* * *

******For The Love Of A Child**

People of Edge, not known for their kind and friendly demeanor in the first place were even more irritable than usual as they hurried along to get out of the cold, and thus colorful language was added to the already prodigious noise level of the city.

Thankfully, the wind was dying down granting some relief from the cool weather of the day. she tucked a stray hair behind her ear as her boots made soft thuds on the ground. Weaving through alleys and busy streets she stopped at a sidewalk corner. Being back in Edge felt strange but refreshing at the same time.

People brushed past her as she stood still, shivering from the chilly air, and judging from the dark, monstrous clouds above, it was going to rain. Sure enough, a single drop of water fell from above, landing on her cheek and causing her mouth to twitch._ 'Just great,'_ she sighed miserably. It seemed even the weather was against her.

The crowds were thinner now, the afternoon rush all, but over. She looked up to watch the sun dip behind one of the taller buildings, before shifting her sight to look around the area, in the distance she spotted the top half of the WRO building._ 'Perfect'_ she thought, crossing the street, ignoring the angry cry's from drivers zooming past. If anyone could and would help her, it would be Reeve Tuesti.

Ten minutes and multiple blocks later she reached her destination. Glancing at the front entrance, she knew there was a huge chance she'd run into the father of her missing son.

But facing the people from her past were the least of her worries. Her son needed her and she be damned if anyone or anything kept her from finding him. She could only hope her friends, especially the man who had unknowingly fathered her son, would understand her reasons of why she had hidden her pregnancy from them.

She prayed that even if they couldn't forgive her, they'd at least help in her search.

* * *

**I do hope that you take a moment to review. Because your opinion means a great deal to me.**


End file.
